To just protect the things full title inside
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: SPOILERS OF DOOM ARC. Yugi is gone, and Yami doesn't know what to do. Read this story and see how Yami struggles to forgive himself, for everyone to forgive him, most of all Yugi... and to get his hikari back...
1. Full title inside

'To just protect the things that are most important to us...that's already enough.'

At the unsaid request of a reviwer, I have replaced all of the swearing with stuff like "idiot Pharaoh" and "evil baka" and the like. Gosh, I swore A LOT. I sincerly apologize. I normally don't swear that much!!!

**There arespoilers of the VERY, VERY, VERY LAST EPISODE OF YGO (and of the duel with Rafael)**

Me: In the duel with Rafael, Yami does something that I will never forgive him for. **SPOILERS OF THOSE EPISODES.** Don't read it if you haven't seen the duel with Rafael ("Waking the Dragons" season). Anyway, I was furious at Yami. In fact, I was so furious that I wrote an email to my friends in which I was swearing like a maniac (it's in the story; I also corrected it since there were grammatical errors and such; I also added a few things, which is italicized.) So this is about Yami's emptiness and how it was like a voice was speaking to him (a.k.a. ME). I also might change some of it after I see the latest episodes. (Oh, and by the way, the best lines of the emails are bolded.) One more thing: Mahaado is the Dark Magician. Oh, and yet ANOTHER thing: **SPOILERS OF THE VERY, VERY LAST EPISODE OF YGO. IT'S HINTED IN THE EMAIL, ANYWAY.**

ONE: The Day I Was Mad At Yami And The Email I Sent To My Friends or Yami You IDIOT!!!!

* * *

"No… YUGI! It's all my fault! It should have been me, not him! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!"

These were the words that came out of Yami's mouth after he lost the duel with Rafael. He had done something terrible; something unforgivable. Yami had decided not the listen to Yugi and, against his own sense, played the Seal of Oreichalkos. Of course, because his rage consumed him, he went against his own dueling philosophy. He sacrificed his monsters left and right, and even went as far as calling the Dark Magician useless. As a result, he lost, and thus was about to lose his soul. But his soul was saved. How? Little Yugi saved him. He allows his soul to be consumed instead of Yami's.

_What… what have I done? _Yami was thinking desperately to himself. _I've… I've lost Yugi…! It's all my fault! I played the Seal of Oreichalkos against my will _and _against Yugi's! And I lost the duel… I sacrificed my monsters so selfishly… all because of a card that I activated… and worst of all… I lost the duel…_I _should have been taken, not Yugi! He didn't do anything! It's not his fault! I lost the duel and I lost the only thing ever precious to me… I lost Yugi…_

As if on cue, a voice filled Yami's head. A voice of hatred:

DIE YAMI WITH ALL YOUR STUPID PHARAOHNESS AND THE CONTROLLING SEAL OF OREICHALKOS THING!!!!!!!!!! YOU EVILPHARAOH I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO YUGI!!! EVIL BAKA, YOU SHOULD HAVE!!! YOU LET YUGI'S SOUL BE LOCKED AWAY, EVIL BAKA!!! STUPID PHARAOH RAPHAEL WAS RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE EVIL AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!!!!! YOU BAKA, YOU LITTLEEVIL BAKA; YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO YUGI!!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU LISTEN TO THE OTHER YOU, YOU EVIL BAKA!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! POOR YUGI; HIS SOUL IS LOCKED AWAY WHEN IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!!!! YOU LET YOUR RAGE TAKE YOU OVER AND NOW YUGI'S GONE!!!!!!!!! HE SAVED YOUR SOUL AND NOW HE'S GONE; YOU EVIL BAKA WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?!?!?!? DID YOU SEE THE DARK MAGICIAN'S FACE WHEN YOU SACRIFICED HIM?!?!?!?! MAHAADO WAS SO DISAPPOINTED AND MAD, YOUEVIL PHARAOH!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THEN YOU SACRIFICED THE DARK MAGICIAN GIRL, MY FAVORITE CARD AND SHE WAS SO SAD; YOU EVIL BAKA DON'T YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!?!?!? YUGI TOLD YOU THAT THESTUPID SEAL OFSTUPID OREICHALKOS IS EVIL AND NOT TO PLAY THESTUPID CARD BUT YOU'RE A STUPIDEVIL PHARAOH AND YOU WANTED TO WIN_ SO BADLY THAT _YOU PLAYED _THESTUPID CARD_!!!!!!! YOUR NOT BAKA NO PHARAOH YOUR BAKA NOEVIL PHARAOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUGI SAVED YOU, YOU EVIL BAKA!!!! I'M GLAD YOU CRIED AND REALIZED WHAT YOU DID!!! GET YUGI BACK IDIOT PHARAOH!!!!!!!!! EVEN THOUGH I KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN I DIDN'T KNOW YOU PLAYED THESTUPID SEAL OF OREICHALKOS YOUBAKA DIE YAMI DIE!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WERE A "GOOD" PHARAOH ONCE!!! RAFAEL WAS SORIGHT YOU BAKA!!! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO POOR YUGI!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DIDN'T MARIK SEND YOU TO TE SHADOW REALM WHEN HE HAD A CHANCE; LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!!! I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU GET WHAT YOU DESERVE IN THE LAST EPISODE AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YUGI FORGAVE YOU UNLESS YOU'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING GOOD TO GET YUGI BACK I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU EVIL PHARAOH; DIE EVILBAKA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE AND BURN SEVERELY IN THE SHADOW REALM AND I HOPE THE MONSTERS HURT YOU SO YOU FEEL YUGI'S PAIN AND THEIRS WHEN YOU SACRIFICED THEM!!!!!!!!! IF YOU WEREN'T BRAINWASHED THEN RAFAEL WAS RIGHT YOU'RE EVIL AND CRUEL AND MAYBE THE WORLD IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE THE OTHERS BEAT YOU SEVERELY ESPECIALLY YUGI WHEN HE GETS BACK CAUSE I KNOW HE DOES BUT STILL YOU EVIL BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND YOU GOT RID OF TAMIOUS BY PLAYING THATSTUPID OREICHALKOS CARD!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS NOT RAFAEL'S FAULT EVEN THOUGH HE GAVE IT TO YOU; HE WAS TESTING YOURSTUPID WILLPOWER AND GUESS WHAT YOUIDIOT OF A PHARAOH YOU FAILED!!!!! YUGI SACRIFICED HIS SOUL TO SAVE YOURS _YOU IDIOT_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOUSTUPID EVILPHARAOH I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING GOOD TO GET YUGI BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO YUGI; HE'S PURE OF HEART AND KIND AND GENEROUS AND HE WOULD GO THROUGH ANY MEASURES TO SAVE YOU!!!! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST LISTENED TO HIM YOU EVIL PHARAOH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU DIE A PAINFUL DEATH AND GET HURT SEVERELY!!!!!!!!!!!! MYARRA AND I ARE COMING AFTER YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE'LL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BEAT YOU SEVERELY; YOU CAN'T HIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU EVIL BAKA WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MANKIND AND TO YUGI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?! DIE YOU STUPID EVIL PHARAOH DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAYBE ONE DAY YOU'LL REALIZE WHAT YOU LOST, EVEN THOUGH YOU ALREADY DID!!!!!!!! I'M GLAD YOU STARTED TO SOB AND TO SAY THAT THEY SHOULD HAVE TAKEN YOUR SOUL BECAUSE THEY SHOULD HAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUGI PUSHED YOU OUT OF THE WAY AND SAVED YOU; YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST TRIED TO STOP HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HE TRIED TO STOP YOU THE FIRST 2 TIMES IT WORKED BUT THEN YOU PUSHED HIM ASIDE AND USED IT AND TURNED EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG YOU BAKA YOU'RE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YUGI ACTUALLY FORGIVES YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU BETTER DO SOMETHING GOOD TO SAVE HIM OR ELSE I'LL HATE YOU FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE AND BURN IN THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yami heard the voice as more tears rolled down his cheek. The voice was right. He was an idiotof a pharaoh. He was sad, he was sorry. He was angry, but not at the voice, not at Yugi, or at Dartz or Rafael or anyone else; he was angry with himself. _I'll do anything to get you back, Yugi_, he silently promised. _I swear it on my life, and on my soul. Even if that's not good enough. I swear it on the Millennium Puzzle, on the Millennium Items, on the Gods of Egypt, on our deck, on our Duel Monsters, on the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. On our friends, on our family, even on Rafael and his leader. I swear it on anything and everything. I swear that I will do anything and everything to get you back._

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Me: Yeah, so I decided after all that it was going to be continued. It will until Yugi gets back. Then the story will stop. That means there will probably be no more than one chapter a week, since there are two new episodes in a week and I use that knowledge for one chapter. MAYBE more than one. 


	2. You're A Disgrace To The Game

"Yugi LOST?! Yugi gave his championship title to some NOBODY?! Nobody deserves that title BUT ME!"

"Hold on – "

"I don't want to hear another word! You're a disgrace to the game, Yugi!"

Seto Kaiba's words still rang in Yami's ears. The worst part was that Yami knew that he was right. He was a disgrace to the game.

Rebecca had cried when she couldn't come. Professor Hawkins claimed "the Pharaoh has enough on his mind without worrying about you. His best friend in the word has been taken from him." Which was so true but… it was his _own _fault that Yugi was gone…

_I will do _anything _to get you back, Yugi_. Yami renewed his vow silently. _I will not allow _anybody _or _anything _to stand in my way of getting you back. NOTHING will stop me. Weevil Underwood will not stand in my way of getting you back. But… I am afraid… if I lose this duel, I lose my soul… but that is not my worry, for it should have been taken instead of yours, but… if I lose my soul, I lose the only chance of getting you back…_

"So I guess the rumors are true… you're NOTHING without Yugi behind you."

"That's ENOUGH Weevil!"

"I'm just saying what I heard."

Yami fumed, but inside he knew Weevil was right. Still, he wouldn't allow himself to fall prey to Weevil's mind games, and he told him so. But Weevil claimed that he was merely "opening him up to the truth." It didn't matter, anyhow. He would _not _let this kid get in his way of saving Yugi.

* * *

After the Eye of Timaos abandoned him (revenge for what Yami did in his last duel), Yami started to freak a little. However, he really lost his cool when Weevil pulled his little stunt – pretending to have Yugi's soul in a card but then tear it. Yami, once knowing it was fake, then got REALLY angry. After playing a magic card or two, and by having his monsters attacking, he finally won the duel. But he didn't stop there. _That punk, how dare he pull that stunt!_ He thought angrily. _I will show him no mercy!_ And he didn't.

The magic card he played said that he would keep drawing until he drew a magic/trap card, as long as he discard all of the monsters he drew. If he had a monster with 1500 attack points or less, it could attack his opponent directly. Since Yami did, he kept attacking. Even after Weevil's life points reached zero, he kept attacking. He was too angry to stop. Tea finally stopped him. He was a bit annoyed, but stopped nonetheless. _I owe it to the Dark Magician Girl_, he thought, looking at the card he just drew, which was, indeed, the Dark Magician Girl. _And to Yugi. Yugi… I _will _save you!_


	3. Without Your Light

_'To just protect the things that are most important to us...that's already enough.'_

_Chapter Three: Without Your Light_

Sorry for the lack of updates… but Kids WB JUST aired two new episodes Saturday, the 29th, so… yeah. I'll update again next week – the episodes this week (the 5th) barely showed Yami, so… Anywhoosle… on with the story!

(Oh, and I was thinking… although this is SO NOT associated with the plotline, I was wondering if there should be a little yaoi between our two leather-loving friends…? (lol, Julia…) Because, honestly if you think of it, the way Yami is acting, it seems like he TRULY LOVES Yugi, more than a yami-hikari relationship. So… yeah. What do you guys think?)

* * *

Last time, we left Yami and Tea on the train; this was right after Yami won the duel with Weevil. This time, we pick up from there.

Yami continued to stare at the Dark Magician Girl in his hand when, suddenly there was a lurch. He and Tea got down on their knees.

"What's happening?" said Tea in distress.

Yami couldn't answer.

That was when the train ricocheted off of the tracks and fell down a cliff.

_It doesn't matter if I die now… and yet, it does_, thought Yami. _If I die now, I could care less… but then Yugi wouldn't be able to come back. But not even death would stop me from finding him._

But life is not that simple.

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Yami answered one word before all went black. "Barely."

* * *

This was not the first time that the event replayed in his mind's eye.

Raphael's guardian struck him down. He had lost. And then small hands push him out of the way. An angelic voice says that he will be taken away, and his angel is gone.

Yami woke up in a sweat. "Was it all a dream?" he muses aloud. He shakes Tea to wake up.

And then comes Sky, the dog, bounding in a licking both of their faces. The little girl Kris walks in and says that Sky had saved them.

* * *

Yami saw the old man Ironheart before he saw him.

He was bent down, picking up something. When he came up, he handed Yami his deck.

"I couldn't help but notice that you possess the legendary Eye of Timaos, the only one of its kind."

Yami sighed. "Take it. I am not deserving of its power."

"That's not true!" But Tea's voice sounded uncertain.

_I am not. I abandoned Timaos, and he abandoned me._

Ironheart did not refuse it. "I will hold it until you're ready."

Tea asked about Weevil, but he had not been found.

_Good. Weevil deserves to be where he is._

But Yami did not say this aloud. "No, I'm afraid there's a greater power at work here."

Ironheart looked pleased and surprised. "I must say young man, you seem to possess a wisdom that reaches far beyond your years. I've encountered many people in my years of travels, but there's something about you that I've never seen before… something in your eyes… I'm also sensing that you hold a great deal of loneliness in your heart…"

Yami looked down. Suddenly memories of Yugi envisioned his head: when Yugi first solved the Puzzle, when Yugi made friends with Joey and Tristan, when Yugi went to Duelist Kingdom, when he was clad as the Dark Magician, when he stopped Yami from defeating Seto Kaiba, when he saved Shadi, when he dueled against Rebecca, Bandit Keith, when he rebuilt the Puzzle in the fire, when he told Yami that he was afraid for him, when he saved Pandora, when Yugi had to duel his best friend, when he was chained up to an invisible wall of Shadow Magic, and, most recently, when he let the Seal of Oreichalkos take him instead of Yami.

_I know that I can trust Ironheart. I sense that, although he is shrouded in mystery, he is kindred in spirit._

Yami quietly told him that he had lost a good friend, and answered his question when Ironheart asked what he would do when he found him. "I'll apologize for betraying him…"

Ironheart was willing to help.

Yami was surprised to hear that a valley could help in his search for Yugi, but he was willing to try.

* * *

"_Finding the soul you seek is easy, leaving with your own in another thing." That is what Ironheart said, is it not? No matter – I do not care if my soul is the one to be taken in Yugi's place._

_Hehe, evil spirits coming back. Yes, I do see them. The Paradox brothers, Bandit Keith, that Rare Hunter I fought, Pandora, the darker side of Marik, Weevil. Yes, I see them all. Somehow not seeing the evil spirit of the Millennium Ring does not trouble me._

_Then, suddenly, as these sprits dance around me, I have a flashback of that fateful duel:_

"_I'm letting the Seal take me instead."_

_I looked madly around. "Yugi?"_

_Many of the spirit particles come together and make a transparent shape. And there, before me, stands who I've been looking for. His angelic face looks at me sadly._

"_Is that really you?"_

_I gasp. "Yugi!" I run to him, only to run through him._

_We turn to look at each other. "You came all this way just to see me?" he says, looking at me sadly._

_My heart shatters. "Of course." I look down. "I wanted to say how sorry I am."_

"_I'm sorry too. I wish this whole thing never happened."_

_My little angel, I can never express my hatred towards myself. "It's my fault. I surrendered to my inner darkness. I allowed my anger to take over and you paid the pride. The darkness in my heart has started to grow. Without your light to keep me pure, I beginning to believe what Raphael said about me was true. Perhaps I was a wicked Pharaoh."_

_I suddenly have a flashback of that duel. Raphael speaks to me. "That's right Pharaoh, I heard that you were an evil king."_

"_What if I'm responsible for the destruction of Egypt? If I have such destructive power, then _my _soul should be the one locked away, not yours."_

_Suddenly my angel glares at me and turns cold like I've never seen before. "Well what good is that now? I'm the one locked away, not you!"_

_The shatters of my heart shatter. "I'm sorry."_

"_Well the last thing I want is your pity!"_

_He walks away from me, and then turns to face me, glaring. "Yugi…?" I am confused. Never have I seen my light behave this way._

"_You said it yourself – you should be locked away with me."_

"_Hold on, that's not what I meant!" I cry, distressed._

"_Oh, so now you're going back on your word?"_

"_What?"_

"_It's time for you to take responsibilities for your actions like a man! And there's only one way to do that…" A Duel Disk appears on his arms and he activates it. "It's time to duel."_

_I am shocked, frozen. "No…"_

"_What, scared?"_

"_Yugi, I'm not going to duel you!"_

"_If you're really sorry then you will!"_

_I have no other choice. I activate my Duel Disk.

* * *

_

_But… if we have the same hands, how do we duel?_

_It pained me to attack my light, but I did several times._

_And then…_

"_This card is about to change everything." He holds a card to his side, his hair ruffled by the breeze. His eyes are slightly narrowed as he stares at the card._

_A sense of panic fills me as I realize what he holds. "Hold on! Is that what I think it is?"_

"_It's a whole new game with this!" I suddenly hear my voice in his as he says the fatal words: "I activate the Seal of Oreichalkos!"_

_The Seal comes down around us, and imprints itself on his beautiful face. _

_It's a whole new game now.

* * *

_

_Yugi used the moves that I used against Raphael against me._

_And yet… I manage to win._

_When I played the trap card "Divine Wind," it sent his attack back at him, and doubled it. I could have sworn that I heard a, "He did it! He was able to send the attack back at me and double its strength!"_

_But still my heart shattered again and againas the attack hit him and I won. "What have I done? YUGI!" I run over to his side and gently pick him up. His angelic face is scratched. "Yugi! C'mon, speak to me…"_

_His violet eyes open and he gently says, "You passed the test pal."_

_I am confused. "Yugi, did you plan this all along?"_

"_It was the only way. By defeating me, you were able to defeat the darkness in your heart. You did what was best for me and for mankind." _

_Tears have filled my eyes by now. My sweet, selfless hikari, how could I have done this too you? "Yugi…"_

"_I'm… always… with you…" he says, and then disappears.

* * *

_

_Tears stream down my face as I stare at my hands. I fall to my knees. Why is it always Yugi that takes my punishment? Why! WHY!_

_My light… I swear that I will not rest until you are safe once again… I will go through Heaven and Hell to get you back. I will go to the Afterlife and back to get you back. I will go to the Gods Themselves to get you back. Nothing in this world or any other can stop me._

"_If it weren't for me you'd still be here…" I hear someone say. Is it I, or is it some fool who does not know…? "I'll never forgive myself…" But no, I realize that it is I, that those words that I utter are my own. The moment Raphael handed me that card was the moment that the fate of so many were sealed; their souls to be used as sacrifices, as mere casualties of war… but no, this cannot be so, for their lives are the lives of people that I treasure… but is it for their sake that I want them safe, or my own?

* * *

_

_That same scene comes back to me. _

_It was almost as if I could feel my angel's arms push me out of the way, and hear his angelic voice whispering, "It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the Seal take me instead…"_

_But why!

* * *

_

_The ground rumbles and cracks open. I move away as a soldier comes out of the ground. Its arm has a Duel Disk-like object on it. _

_I look nervously at it, when I hear voices. I ask the spirits what they want to show me. And then I see it._

_An army of the soldiers like the one that just appeared are on one side, and the other an army of duel monsters. And then I realize what it is._

"_The ancient war!" I gasp. I hear Raphael's voice tell me about it. _

"_The world was split into two groups: the good of heart, and all that were evil. They came to clash in a deadly war."_

_Was this what destroyed Atlantis?_

_I look around and gasp again. "Ironheart? Kris?" For there they were, in the ancient war._

"_What does it mean?" I hear myself muse._

_And then I'm back to the present.

* * *

_

_I see a familiar green light come down to us._

_The soldier just activated the Seal of Oreichalkos._

_It summoned a weak monster in attack mode. The spirits whisper in my ear again. "Fear not, my Pharaoh."_

_Ironheart tells me to summon my monsters. The spirits will help me._

_I make a fusion monster and summon it – Chimera, the Flying Mythical Beast._

_Chimera destroys the monster, but it comes back with more power._

_I try Fissure. Again, it's destroyed, but comes back more powerful._

_It destroys Chimera and brings back Gazelle. When it attacks, I try Mirror Force, but the same thing happens._

_I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, whose special ability says that it cannot be destroyed by a monster with 1700 attack points or more. Although he's not destroyed when the monster attacks, I still lose life points._

_I suddenly see another vision.

* * *

_

_I see Ironheart and Kris, and then Timaos. I see another man on another dragon, and wonder who it is._

_Timaos tries fighting them, but the man uses a "Sword of Kings" to bring him down. Timaos and the dragon attack one another, and the light brings me to the present.

* * *

_

_I suddenly notice that Ironheart is running towards me, Kris and Sky following close behind. I try to warn them to stay away, but they don't listen._

_Ironheart gets struck down. Kris softly cries but grabs the card he holds out anyway. He disappears._

_Soon Sky, who was a Silver Fang, gets struck too. Sky disappears as well._

_I warn Kris to stay away. She doesn't listen. She's almost reached me when she, too, gets struck. Her hand passes through the Seal and gives me Timaos._

"_I trust you Pharaoh," she said, smiling. "Thank you…" And she, too, disappears.

* * *

_

_I look down at Timaos and give him a silent plea._

"_I hope you deem me worthy of your power. I'm truly sorry for having betrayed you. But the lives of so many innocent people are depending on you… so I ask you, not for myself, but for all of those at risk. Please… help me Timaos! The future of two worlds hangs in the balance. We must win."_

_As I say this to Timaos, I think of the different lives at stake: my angel Yugi, little Kris, her beloved Sky, the wise Ironheart, the golden-hearted Joey, kind Grandpa, the girl with dreams Tea, high-hoped Tristan, dependent Duke, my rival Kaiba, cheerful Mokuba, lonely Mai, bouncy Rebecca, intelligent Professor Hawkins, foolish Rex, bothersome Weevil, tiny Kuriboh, loyal Dark Magician, and needy Dark Magician Girl._

_I know what I must do.

* * *

_

_I sacrificed my Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and summoned Dark Magician Girl. I fused her with Timaos and made Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight. I raised their power with the Excalibur magic card._

_When they attacked, they destroyed the one from the Oreichalkos._

_The Seal disappears. I turn to the Dark Magician Girl and Timaos. "Well down my creatures. He's gone now, thanks to you two. But I feel it's just the beginning."_

_They both slowly disappear.

* * *

_

_There is a tablet of Ironheart, Sky and Kris. I show it to Tea, explaining that they are spirits._

"_This gives me three more reasons to hunt down this madman and bring peace back to the world once again."_

_Tea and I slowly go up the cliff. It marked our hunt for Joey and Tristan, so that we may go find my angel, and save him for real._


End file.
